


Amateur Surgeon dialogue but it's google translated

by SickDoggo



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Funny, Google go home you're drunk, google translate fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickDoggo/pseuds/SickDoggo
Summary: Name says all.
Relationships: None?
Comments: 6





	1. Bleed 2

ACT 3A 3

Before surgery

Blood: Dwayne ... What happened to you?

Dwayne: always upset you, Dr. Blood! There is so much to learn from the poisonous injection of a poisonous needle!

Dwayne: But who cares! It was then, it is now. But before I leave - a gift of separation, my dear doctor!

Dwayne: An herbal remedy that has made all of your patients precious!

Blood: Grooo….

Dwayne: Yes! I can kill you, baby pizza! But how nice it is to let yourself be redeemed - and know that the smoke of your fallen hand falls on your fingers!

Dwayne: Mwuahahahaha! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Good luck!

"Bonne nuit" translates to "Good Night"

Alan: Doc! Hold on! This will not happen!

After the surgery

Alan: I saved them! Doc and Aureola will fall! Mana Horrace - Dwayne left…


	2. Horrace(aka Dwayne Pipe)1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rais your spoon boys"

Alan Man, I did not realize that he had not left. If white hair appears? 1000

Hours: Bonsoir. I am Horrace.

Horrace, will you need a spoonful of pizza boy?

Allen, pizza cutter, of course.

Horrace, raise your spoon, boys! Like always love to see what you see

after surgery

Alan: You are full of scary thoughts and kill.

Horrace, do you know what makes it more beautiful and more beautiful than the more effective and deadly?

Alan: Very good! Good on him! Turn it off now!

Alan: ...

From Girl, what are you doing? Am I looking for someone?

Alan (hot!)

Alan: Listen now, whoever he is, I thought I did not have it?

The women; saint.

Girls: I need a doctor. By the way.

Alan: Yes! Stay!

Alan: Argh! Dom rok! Who is not with me, do you recognize that you are opposed to wearing the headdress they have it?

ACTIVITY 3 3A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The women; saint.


	3. Bugeater Peter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon dragon dragon good friends

Peter, surgeon! You need help! I!

Alan gif? As I thought! Stukrag? What the hell!

Peter: Oh, your Caruthers teacher? Dragon dragon dragon good friends!

Peter and now the caviar will not eat, he said, "Take the Believer! Will you eat the Caviar? Meet here - nom nom"

Peter and eat it to show something unless there is a web spider with sick eggs! Now I am going to die ... tell me!

Alan: OK! We can't do that!

in operation

Definitely scary! But thank you both?

Alan: you know, doc, I look the same

Alan, some of the warehouses are full of bugs! I almost want to? The institution, but ...

Blood, an operation showed me, Alan! It's crazy!

Alan, not just in the end! And I did it, but that in mind of ... Ci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Take the believer!"


	4. ???/Dwayne Pipe (Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remove the stupid eggplant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose deportation!

Probe: OK. Santa falls on an ice field and we follow the reindeer to find him - yes. I understand that.

Probe: But why am I in a shitty elf costume again?

Credits: Santa Claus only helps Santa Claus or his elves!

Credits: That's why you have to look like a fairy!

Probe: It's so bad.

Puthaw: GLAAARP!

Probe: Hey! Something froze in the snow!

???: ...

After the operation

???: Wrrrrt drrrrr frrrrrk? ARRRN PRRRRB ?!

The probe: Remove the stupid eggplant, I can not hear you ...

Dwayne Pipe: AUGH! Pizza boy !?

Sond: Dwayne ?! I thought Agent Brutality gave you a special punishment for trying to kill everyone?

Dwayne: She tied me to the cellar with a red apple in her mouth and helped me help her with her cooking classes!

Dwayne: Take out the shrimp! Drop the shrimp! it's torturous! So I chose deportation!

Credits: Who is this person?

Probe: This is the crazy idiot who killed my husband's parents and then tried to kill my mentor and best friend ten years ago.

Credits: It sounds like a great humility.

Dwayne: Muahahahah! I will kill you immediately!

Probe: Yes. Okay, take advantage of your exile, you idiot!


	5. The President(act 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan service for those that ship Alan with Dwayne. Oh yeah, spoilers.

Dwayne: How you doing, pizza chef?

Dwayne: Knowing your old enemy has won !?

Dwayne: I want!

Dwayne: AH HAHAHAHAAAA!

Alan: God you are an asshole.

Alan: I mean wow. WOW!

Dwayne: You saved MY LIFE too!

Dwayne: You shot all my bugs!

Dwayne: You ...

Dwayne: BUUUURP

Dwayne: Oh oh.

Alan: AH HA HA HA !!! Looks like I missed a few!

Alan: God I suck on these insect extracts!

Alan: Tap tok, Dwayne!

Alan: Tell me will I save you if you promise to stop being a duchy?

Alan: Oh what the hell - one last time for love!

After the operation

Bradley: Ugh ... Alan, I'm sorry.

Bradley: That's right. I am your grandson. I just want to bring our family back ...

Bradley: I thought if I was an assistant to the president I would find a way to help you!

Bradley: I have no idea the president is the bad guy!

Bradley: I mean how can a criminal jailed for MURDER get out of jail, know his identity ...

Bradley: And then run and become president of the United States?

Alan: Ha! Listen ... grandchildren. We can sit here all night and throw holes in the lot ...

Alan and Bradley: (looking at the screen)

Alan: ... but I think I'd rather visit part of our family and build old bridges! Whaddya sa?

Bradley: Come on ... Grandpa!


	6. Tommy Gracefuls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a word? Are you a coward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tommy looks at the housekeeper *.

ʻIla: urrrr ...

Alan: Hello Mr. Thief! Look out the window to rob our office

Tommy: What ... a hospital?

Alana: Yes! You are lucky, glasses have become something special!

After work

Tommy: Urgh ... wow. Please let me meet you

Shell: No ... I'm sure you can't!

Tommy: A few years ago the doctor suffered ... many reported deaths.

Tommy: It's just ...

Coated: mahalo! Return.

* Tommy looks at the housekeeper *.

Alan: Hmm. It is a word? You are a coward?

Pania: No! I mean, before ...

Alan: Can you teach me to cut, that is, to help people?

Palala: Ala, Alan. But even if we have to work with some tools ...


	7. Eddie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alan and Bleed are either hippo crates or crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan: ... or HERE ?!

Eddy: * sniff sniff * 'Are you the vet? I mean, patience?

Eddy: I'm the dog Eddy. Do you see what they call me?

Alan: Do you clean yourself with your tongue?

Eddy: What? No! * growled * I was full of cows and the police forced me to steal this column.

Alan: We can take these things from you. Walk on the ground!

Eddy: Can I go home? Bye!

After the operation

Eddy: Man, hey! Have you ever thought about what to do next? Maybe move to the city?

Bleed: Yes! I really like the natural life!

Alan: But doc! think of what we can do! There are some interesting things in town!

Bleed: I said no, Alan!

* Eddy leaves the caretaker *

Alan: want to do it again now! I'm not going to town

Bleeding: Alan - you're a very smart man. In fact, you remind me of a student I had ...

Alan: Really? You told a student before! What did it say?

Alan: ... or HERE ?!

Bleed: do not believe! Listen to me Alan - you said you wanted my help. Click, I'll help you.

Bleed: But all I want is a quiet life! Out of the way! Know how?


	8. Karl (first game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thumb!

Karl: Hi guys! Boys! You have to help me, you understand? I went through customs, okay? Thumb! Back from the coffee capital of the world, oh man, you should have seen all the coffee they had!

Karl: But I drank too much coffee, they said! TOO MUCH! I said I'll tell you when I have enough!

Karl: I had to hide it! Should! Must have that sweet and sweet caffeine kick!

Karl: slurp-slurp-slurp

Karl: Oh baby! Oh man, it's good! That! Shut up! I'm talking about! The coffee - I hid it! Now I need it!

Karl: You have to get it back for me! Make your surgeon! Do it do it! Play the old snip-snip-chop-chop with the old disc and the dice!

Alan Probe: Ohhh-kay! And breathe!

After the operation

Karl: Oh wowee, oh yowza! You have it! Oh, I could kiss you, I could kiss the coffee, the soft, soft suede backing ...

Karl: slurp-slurp-slurp

Alan Probe: You're welcome!


End file.
